Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflection-type display panel and, particularly, to a reflection-type display panel including an electrophoretic type display device.
Background Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display panel using backlight has been mainstream as an image display panel, but is not suitable for the usage in which watching a screen for a long period of time is required because the burden on eyes is large.
As a display device with small burden on eyes, a reflection-type display panel including an electrophoretic display layer between a pair of electrodes has been proposed. Since such an electrophoretic type display device displays characters or images using reflected light in the same manner as printed paper, the electrophoretic type display device is suitable for work that needs to watch a screen for a long period of time because the burden on eyes is small.
Recently, two-color display whose main display is white and black display has been main stream due to the structure in the electrophoretic type display device, but a display device which performs multi-color display by providing a color filter formed of pixels having three primary colors of red, green, and blue on an electrophoretic display layer has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
In addition, a method of forming a colored area on various surfaces of an electro-optical display or a front plane laminate used for producing such a display using an ink-jet method at the time of colorization of the electrophoretic type display device has been proposed (for example, see PTL 2).
PTL 1: JP-A-2003-161964
PTL 2: JP-T-2010-503895
PTL 3: JP-A-2001-166144